Waking Dreams
by starjsm101
Summary: She gave her life for the one she loved. But that love wasn't returned. Trapped within an angel, alone as she always was. There was a light, and another chance. SoraxNamine RoxasxNamine


My Readers, I am sorry to say that "Surprises, Secrets, and Everything in Between", will most likely not be continued. Know that I will always appreciate the reviews and hits that story received. Instead though, I start a new story…

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this story.

"Waking Dreams"

1: From Afar

"I see him, but to him I am invisible."

Namine knew this was the truth, but refused to believe it. She grabbed her books, swung her bag over her shoulder, and stood up from the place she was seated behind a tree. From a distance she had been watching him, laughing the time away with his friends and girlfriend, seated at a table on the school patio. He was loved, enjoyed, accepted. She on the other hand, did not have a single friend to call her own. It was a new school year and being homeschooled since she could remember, did not know how to socialize well with others. This lack of friendship did not bother her though, for she had grown accustomed to it. What did bother her was the fact that she was not alone. Being in high school brought new feelings she had not yet experienced, such as peer pressure, a wanting to belong, and attraction. She walked across the school yard, her books to her chest, and passed by the table on the patio. They did not even turn to look at her, for they were caught up in the telling of a joke, and as she passed, burst into laughing without a care in the world. His name was Sora. He was one of those guys that had it all, friends, talent, wealth, and looks. Not to mention having Kairi, one of the most coveted girls on campus as his girlfriend, a girl Namine knew she could never compete with. She had been at the school for less than a week, yet she already felt her life was different and still changing.

It was Monday, the first day of school for her, first Monday of January for everyone else. So she entered high school half a year late, no difference. She sighed, entered the school building, and was immediately surrounded by unfamiliar faces, all smiling, all in groups. There was the occasional scowl, for the fact of being back in school, but most were just enjoying the company of others, something Namine never fully experienced. Even at home she was not greeted with the warmth of family love, for since her father died the year before her mother was rarely home. She was an only child, and her father's death was the main reason she was going to a regular school, since he was the one homeschooling her all those years. Namine walked through the halls, receiving the occasional glance, a glance of indifference. She went through the first half of the day drifting from class to class remaining unnoticed which did not bother her in the least. Namine felt she'd rather be a secret then be the talk of the school, for she was not used to such attention. It was at lunch though, that her way going through the day unnoticed changed. She had forgotten her lunch that day, but didn't care much as she was not hungry. Namine walked out on the campus, found a spot under a tree and sat down, in hopes of taking a short nap. She slept for no longer than a minute, when she heard a voice behind her.

"Is it comfortable?" the voice asked.

Startled, Namine shot up into a sitting position and turned to face a girl with brown hair that shot out near the ears and had deep emerald eyes. She had a look of apology on her face as she had just realized she had interrupted something.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't notice you were sleeping!" She said quickly.

"It's no big deal." Namine replied as she turned around to go back to her nap. The girl seeing this began to walk away. "It is comfortable by the way." The girl stopped and turned her head.

"My name's Olette," she said.

"Namine," and she went back to sleep.

That was the only time Namine felt she could have made a friend. She wished she could have gone back, and instead of continuing her sleep, invited Olette to have lunch with her. She didn't though, and she couldn't change that. Namine never did see Olette on campus for more than a minute at a time, for she was always swept away by a group of friends and lost in the crowd of faces. She did see her once during lunch though, lying under a tree as Namine had done that first day.

School wasn't bad for Namine, not that she excelled at every subject. She was an average student, as most were, except when it came to art. She only had it once a week, but it was something she looked forward to. Though she only had one class so far, she knew she would enjoy it for the rest of the year. They were given an assignment. It was draw what one saw as perfect. Namine still had not decided on what she would draw but she knew it would come to her. Each other day passed in the same fashion. Morning classes, eat lunch by the tree, the rest of the classes. Of course she did not remain totally unnoticed. She participated in class at times, borrowed the occasional pen or pencil, and even answered questions others asked her. This usually satisfied her need to socialize. What really gave a boost to her day was whenever she talked to Sora. It was usually just to ask for homework or something related to schoolwork, but at times after class he would actually start a conversation with her. They never lasted long though since he always went to go meet Kairi somewhere or walk her to their next class. How she wished it was her he was meeting.

As the school year passed, Namine met a couple of good people, mostly those in art class who admired her work, none of whom she really considered a true friend. They were more of acquaintances, who came along after they saw her first art assignment. She had chosen to draw an angel as what she saw was perfect. She had met up with Olette from time to time and the two did achieve friendship. That is, until Olette had to move across the country. Namine did not give up on her love for Sora though she had to admit Kairi was not so bad of a person, even if she was a bit stuck-up. She had talked to her and maybe would have considered her a friend, if she didn't like Sora.

The last day of school came, and of course there was an atmosphere of excitement. She expected this even though she had never gone to a regular school before. Vacation for three months was a big deal for most people. For her it meant not having anything to do for three months. Nonetheless, she still joined in the excitement and waited for the end of the day.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five." It was last period and Namine simply watched the clock as everyone else continued their countdown. "Four, three, two, one," The bell rang and they cheered and ran out of class. Namine couldn't help but smile as she saw all the excitement and energy everyone had. She went to her locker to grab her things and was continuously stopped by different people in the hallway, all saying "Have a great summer, Namine!" or "Bye, Namine!" or "Catch'ya over the summer!" This surprised her, for the people she barely knew were acknowledging her, even if just for a moment to say good-bye. She thought on this as she took out what was left in her empty locker and headed out to the main entrance, receiving a few more unexpected farewells. As she walked, she asked herself a question she had for so long left without an answer. _"Why am I so afraid to open up to others?" _Namine was so deep in thought that she did not hear the voice calling her name until it was right behind her.

"Hello?" it said, which cause Namine to jump. When she turned around, it was her heart's turn to skip a beat.

"Sora! I'm sorry I didn't hear you and—" she began.

"No, it's ok. I just wanted to say good-bye to you and all that jazz." Sora replied. "You've been a really good friend to me, you know helping me with stuff and I don't know, maybe we could hang out sometime over the summer with some friends."

"I'll think about it I guess." Namine shrugged, trying to keep calm.

"Great! Then I'll see you around, I see Kairi waiting for me." He pointed to the glass door at the entrance and sure enough, there was Kairi waving him over. "Well I better go, Kairi's in a real hurry to go somewhere. Bye!" and he left. Namine watched him as went over to hug Kairi and give her a light peck on the cheek. The two left, holding hands. _"I was his friend." _Namine thought, as she stepped out of the school building and onto the front steps. There was a group of girls talking on the side.

"Did you hear of the fortune-teller on the east side of town? I hear she grants wishes."

"Are you for real? I hear she's fake and that none of her charms work."

"That's a lie. My older brother's friend went there and said it was the real thing."

"Let's check it out sometime. Maybe we can get something to give me enough smarts to skip summer school." At this they all laughed, but Namine was intrigued. Perhaps this fortune-teller, real or not, could help her in some way. Perhaps.

xXxXx

Well, there's chapter one . I hope you will stick with this story but most of all enjoyed it xP. Once again, I've sorry about SSEB / forgive me! .. And yes if you're wondering, the title is the name of a song by Natalie Walker. ReadxReview -starjsm-


End file.
